mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
SFCMG: Gino Pla'Tem (Trisell) (Location)
Zone: Gino Pla’Tem BLEEDING MOON ONE On the Mobius “Mercia”, the vampire population had reached the highest numbers on record, past millions. They were discovered and overpowered: their numbers dwindling. In daytime, they were hunted, and at night, the hunters prepared and defended. The vampires were only a couple thousand in numbers near the end. They required an escape. Using forbidden arts, the vampires took a minute from the planet—just one minute—and transferred themselves with this minute of the planet to a separate zone. The planet would be frozen in time forever, acting as a safe-haven for the vampires. A rule was made that no vampire would reproduce while in this copy world. While most agreed, those that broke it were burned to death. The vampires knew that because the world was frozen in time, they could not make more food, and they would eventually run out. Years passed in the temporary world, but millennia passed on the actual zone of Mercia. Using the magical properties of the Lake of Mercia, they could see into the real world on occasion. The lake had enough power to transport people from the copy world to Mercia, but it was not limitless, and it could not bring everyone. The vampires needed to bring in something that could give their world enough power to return the others to Mercia, and conquer it. They found that a creature was at some kind of festival near the lake in the real world, so they sent out a small group to kidnap the creature and take her back to their world. The creature had traces of vampiric DNA, along with others that they could use. Two heroes arrived at the lake to save their friend, but upon going into the lake to the vampire world, they were separated. They later found out that they had entered alternate realities of the same vampire world: a side-effect of just how unstable it was. They found that time had passed in the vampire world, and that their friend had already been turned to the side of the vampires. A structure was in each version: a volcano with a silver light coming from it. The vampires had the power to invade now, and so they did, with both versions of the heroes fighting to stop it. Eventually both heroes destroyed the volcano in their own reality of the world, erasing the majority of the vampires from existence. All the realities came crashing down as time was set back to its proper order. The heroes returned to the normal Mercia along with their friend, who was restored to the point before her corruption. Someone had remained, however. A young vampire lynx attacked them, but was not nearly powerful enough to defeat them yet. When they asked what he wanted, he refused to tell them, but retreated back into the lake. BLEEDING MOON TWO Time passed, and everyone thought the danger was over. Unfortunately it was not. The vampiric lynx managed to create a copy of the very little that remained in the vampire world, forming it into a small community area spanning from the Castle of Mercia to some couple hundred miles around. He restored the volcano, hijacking the remaining time energy into it to maintain and provide on the planet: keeping it growing and sustained. He had a world now, but he needed a population. He needed an army to develop, to use in order to conquer the real Mercia. The vampire lynx used an ancestral gene to draw in a species known as “Banshee Mobians”, only taking female Daricha Banshees for their higher connection to the Daricha Energy. He used the Banshee Mobians to create a line of clone-like beings, modified to his specific requirements. Once completed, he returned the Banshee Mobians to their prior locations, and continued the process through artificial wombs constructed in the new pocket world. He called the species “Trinities”. The vampire lynx—Astral Hellervein—now had an army, and planned to invade Mercia once again, but was delayed when the two heroes of before discovered him. With the help of three Trinities, Astral was convinced that he could wait on making his move. He held a hearing where vote would decide if the Trinities would wait. The majority voted to stay in the pocket zone, but not forever. Currently, they all still remain in “Gino Pla’Tem” the Temporary Planet, with Astral governing them as he searches for a world to move them into where they can co-exist. It has only been three years since the creation of the Trinities. PROPERTIES Gino Pla’Tem is composed of a countryside forest with a large lake and a castle. Most of it is dirt, rock, water, and other basic elements, but it is all held together by a time-based energy. Magic is all over, growing the plants and maintaining buildings from corrosion. POPULATION There are about two-thousand rounded Trinities living in Gino Pla’Tem. They are the only residence. While outsiders are allowed to visit under specific circumstances, no non-Trinities are permitted to live there. LANGUAGES The Trinities of Gino Pla’Tem are taught many languages from birth. The seven mandatory are English, Spanish, Chinese, Singskrit (the language of Supreta on the zone Mobocan), Russian, Japanese, and French. Generally they speak in Singskrit or English. The Trinities have a particular slang they use when talking. They will often say “Gratitude” instead of “Thank you”, “Verily”, and other choice phrases. CLOTHING STYLES The Trinities of Gino Pla’Tem have access to many styles, but most dress in simple country-like attire: a mixture of medieval garbs and more modernly-assembled threads, as this reflects the styles of Mercia. They are partial to arm-guards and collared attire as well as dyed hair. GOVERNMENT Gino Pla’Tem is run through Monarchy. The KING is Astral Hellervein, who has complete say over what happens in the zone. While he has dictatorship, he is often known to call for community involvement for decisions. There is no system in place that would overthrow him, and he keeps closely the ability to eliminate every Trinity if needed, by detaching their link to the time-stream. Below Astral are the ROYAL TRIPLETS, Simble, Triven, and Glyph. They were selected at birth, deemed higher in intelligence than the others, and given special education and training to eventually take over as the rulers of the Trinities if required. They are expected to rule together as sibling rulers. They are allowed to travel wherever they like, and can bring individuals to and from Gino Pla’Tem discretely. They are not allowed to take part in brawls with other Trinities, nor become involved with other Trinities romantically. The common Trinities are self-divided into groups. There are the travelling groups who go about the Multiverse, recording and gathering various information to catalog as well as look for a suitable home for the other Trinities. The others mostly remain in Gino Pla’Tem, creating communities MILITIA Every Trinity is trained for combat and actively called upon for any form of attack. There is a specialized armory if needed, but most go without it unless absolutely required. There are few branches of defense and offense for Gino Pla’Tem: The immediate army which acts as guards and are always on duty, the civilian militia which are the common able folk, and the secret actives who are sent as spies and roam the planet invisible (especially in highly-protected areas). PROSPERITY Gino Pla’Tem is stocked with special containers in hidden facilities holding nutrients, plant-life, and a specially-made blood-like substance that is channeled into the plantlife on the surface called “Vein Grapes”. They do not use currency in Gino Pla’Tem, but mostly favors and trades for anything needed. Most do things for free. CRIME SYSTEM There are few laws in Gino Pla’Tem. ~There will be no destruction of personal property against another individual. ~There will be no abuse or murder of another individual, though combat is allowed under agreement. ~There will be no thievery of person or property. ~All travel out of Gino Pla’Tem must be allowed by Astral Hellervein, and all returns and travels must be documented. ~All individuals are responsible for their own actions outside of Gino Pla’Tem, and are not to expect support from Gino Pla’Tem for any circumstances caused by the individual. RELATIONS Gino Pla’Tem has no alliances with any organization, but an agreement to not invade Mercia for the time-being. SIGNIFICANT INDIVIDUALS The creation of Gino Pla’Tem would not have been possible without the following people: Astral Hellervein, Miles “Blood” Prowler (no relation to the two-tailed fox), Kyle Waktini, and Rynk Hellborn. During the first Bleeding Moon event, a chameleon girl named “Leah Grimstone” and a zombified owl named “Vlasek the Infected” fought against the vampire armies. CULTURE Gino Pla’Tem is almost chaotic, but not quite. As most Trinities are left to their own devices, they generally do whatever it is they like. They do all live somewhat in fear of Astral, and a fair amount resent him for his lack of pro-action and change of mind for the invasions. Still, because of this, they keep from causing too high of problems with each other, which is to say that the farthest they will go with their freedom is to verbally bother others. A large part of the community is consent. Trinities are not allowed to breed, but they have no inhibitions about being with each other. Not many actually hold on to romantic relationships regardless of sexual intercourse. The common past-time in Gino Pla’Tem is combat. While constructing artwork and buildings is also favored, the little space they have makes the appeal very minimal. So, they often fight each other. Soon a ranking system was created, tournaments following this, and so the best fighters would be challenged, and those that won each tournament would receive prizes of various types. Mostly the prize consists of permission positions for travelling out of Gino Pla’Tem, joining a travelling guild or pact, different items from other zones, and once, a slave. The Trinity who did this was never seen again. SYSTEM OF TIME Gino Pla’Tem keeps a standard form of seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and years, but not months. There is no sun, only artificial light. SPECIFIC AREAS CASTLE HELLERVEIN Castle Hellervein holds a long hallway at the front entrance. At the far end is a dining hall and at the sides are various doorways and stairways. One leads to the throneroom. MERCIA LAKE Mercia Lake is a mystical liquid mass with healing properties that protect anyone and everyone who goes into the water from harm outside of it. It does not actually cause anyone to become wet, but is buoyant enough for swimming. It is fifty yards deep and some three miles wide in radius. It is surrounded by a beach, which leads into the woods. THE VOLCANO Restricted under almost any circumstances. The most heavily guarded part of Gino Pla’Tem. Guards are only at different entrances, and never permitted inside. Only Astral is allowed to go into it. THE WOODS The woods are composed of tall red and purple trees. The leaves are purple, the trunks are red. The trees do not grow the Vein Grape fruits, but they excrete an incredibly thin fog that coats those in the woods: reinforcing a sun-block protection. Small trickles of water are in three places throughout the woods. Each hold lines of vein grape vines. VILLAGE A large clearing leading to a line of massive trees. The trees are carved out in many sections where buildings stick out or can be seen sticking in. It goes as high was the 50 story-tall tops, but at the base of the ground are also undergrowths and folds with buildings going downward as well. It is a large mixture of houses and shops. There are eight trees in total for either side of the village. They are numbered off in rows. Tree 1 Tree 2 Tree 3 Tree 4 Tree 5 A small flower and vein grapes shop is owned at the base by a Trinity named “Ti’rene Rasaia”. Tree 6 Tree 7 Tree 8 THE ARENA Where all battles for the unofficial tournaments take place. It is a rectangular stone arena where Trinities fight with whatever they wish. Category:Zones Category:Sonic Fan Character Multiverse Generator